Cold And Lost In Desperation
by btrstories
Summary: Because of a car crash, Kendall has thought he lost one of the most important things in the world...his sister, Katie.


He was in his car, there was a red light, but he did not see it.

Kendall was too busy checking his phone when his little sister, Katie, had sent him a message.

He then looked up, and saw a truck passing by. He tried to stop the car, but it was too late, the truck had hit his car, and his sight grew dark after that.

You can see the blood in his forehead, and people, as well as cars all over him.

He then woke up, in a very dark room.

''Hello?'' he said. But the only thing he could hear, was his own echo.

Just then, he turned around, and a bright light turned on. He covered his eyes with his hands so he won't get blinded by it.

He then saw a man…he didn't really see the man, but only his shadow.

His eyes widened, when he saw his little sister, Katie, tied up in a chair…duck tape in her mouth.

'Katie!'' he yelled, and ran to his baby sister, but he stopped, when a large river of acid flowed in between him, and the man with his sister.

''Let her go!'' he yelled again, seeing who the man was.

''Oh, she's not going anywhere…'' said Mr. Bitters.

''Let her go…tie me up instead…'' said Kendall.

''Alright…I was planning on killing this little girl…but if you do a little something for ME….I will let her, and you, go…'' said Mr. Bitters.

''Fine! What do you want!'' yelled the blonde haired boy, so furious, as Mr. Bitters gave him an evil smile.

Kendall then left, but had something around his neck incase if he did something wrong or went to the police, he would get shocked in his neck.

''Ok…here we go…'' Kendall then, went inside the bank Mr. Bitters told him to go to. He had a huge pillow case, and as he saw everyone in the bank so calm

_God…please help me…_ Kendall thought.

He then went in the middle of everyone, and took out a gun.

''Hey!'' Kendall pointed the gun at everyone, as they all got so frightened, and hid under tables and desks, or put their hands up to show innocence.

''No one move! Just give me all the money you have! And absolutely NO ONE call the cops!'' yelled the blonde haired boy, as a tear began to stream down his cheek, but he cleaned it off.

''Here! Take everything! Just don't hurt me please! I have a family!'' yelled this one guy who works at the bank, giving Kendall the combination of the safe where they kept every dollar in.

Kendall then, walked over to the huge safe, opening it, and putting as much money as he possibly could, in the huge pillow case he had.

_Don't worry Katie…I'm not going to let that stupid ass-hole hurt you…not once…_ He thought to himself as he stored more and more money in the pillow case. Till it was full of money.

He then went back to the front door…''No one...saw…anything you hear!'' he yelled, as frightened people nodded.

Kendall then looked back at everyone, feeling so ashamed at himself. But he knew he had to do this in order to keep his little sister safe.

The green eyed boy, then walked over to where Mr. Bitters was at.

''Here's your freakin' money!'' yelled Kendall, throwing the pillow case over at Mr. Bitters.

''Wow…you did good…but not good enough..'' said the odd man.

''What? I did that fuckin' thing you told me to do! Now fuckin' let my sister go!''

Kendall was so furious, he started to turn a bright red color, and had a dead look in his eyes.

''You choose…either she dies…or YOU die…''

''Just…kill me!''

'Ok…''

Mr. Bitters then took out his gun as Kendall closed his eyes.

Then…a shot was fire…

Kendall opened his eyes and started to tear up.

''You fuckin' ass-hole! I told you to kill me! Not Katie!''

''Woops….''

''Kendall!'' Kendall heard his name but couldn't tell who it was, ''Kendall!''

At that moment Kendall woke up, and was at the hospital surrounded my his 3 best friends, and his mom. Turns out, it was all just a dream.

''What happened? Why am I here?'' Kendall asked, rubbing his eyes.

''Sweetie, you were in a car crash, and they took you here…don't you remember?'' asked Ms. Knight.

''Ohh…''he then remembered something. ''Wait…Where's Katie!'' Kendall struggled to get out of his bed, but James stopped him.

''Calm down dude…'' he said.

''Don't struggle too much…'' said Logan.

''Where…is…Katie!'' Kendall yelled once again.

"She's in the bath-''

Carlos got interrupted by Katie walking in the room.

''Katie!'' Kendall yelled, letting his arms out, as Katie walked over to him.

''Hey big bro-'' Katie got interrupted by Kendall hugging her tightly.

''I thought I lost you…''he said.

''Lost me?'' Katie asked.

''Yes, because without my little sister….I'm cold and lost in desperation, for life…'' he said.


End file.
